Sweetbrier
by Papilio.Ageha
Summary: She falls in love with Yukimura at the first sight and confesses to him right away. Unexpectedly he is being so kind to her... almost too kind. What actually happens here? Is it simply because he also falls for her at the first sight or..? YukimuraxOC. HIATUS.
1. Ch1: Gladiolus

**Hello there! This is a new story brought to you by EcstaticPetenshi! For those who know me, I hope you'll enjoy this story as much as my other stories. For those who see me for the first time, nice to meet you and I hope you enjoy this story as well!**

**This time I'll try to write another Rikkaidai fics with YukimuraxOC as the main pairing and there'll be a lot of new OCs this time. This story takes place two years after the Prince of Tennis ended so that: **

**3rd year = high school 2nd year**

**2nd year = high school 1st year**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Prince of Tennis.**

**Sorry for bad English and typo.**

**Enjoy people!**

* * *

><p><strong>Sweetbrier<strong>

**Ch1: Gladiolus**

It was spring, a season for new beginnings. The school year at Rikkaidai High School had just begun and the freshmen tried their best to adapt with their new environment. Being a freshman meant new school, new uniforms, new friends, and a new life. Some of them take this chance to be reborn as a new individual by changing their appearance, joining a completely different club, or taking up a part time job. The more serious ones started thinking about what they would do in the future while the others just enjoyed the new form of freedom as high school students.

Either way, the new high school life would be boring without a lover, right? Most of the girls thought about this. Checking out the hot guys in school was a must do. Was there any cute one in the class? What about the seniors? A young handsome teacher could be an eye candy as well.

"Hey, have you seen_ them_?"

"I have! I have! Oh my God they are so hot!"

"Eh, I know them! They were my senior in middle school."

"Eh, really?"

"What? You_ know_ them? In person? I'm so jealous!"

"They've been really popular since back then, you know."

"Who's your favorite?"

That was what a group of girls in one of the first year classes were talking about during the lunch break. They giggled and blushed as they talked and exchanged information about the hot guys in school. Some of them even had already had photos of those guys. Dreamy sighs were heard occasionally when they started daydreaming on what it would be like if one of the guys became their boyfriend.

"They must be talking about the regulars of tennis club."

A girl said to her friend as they watched their female classmates gossiping about their seniors. Both of them were sitting three rows away from girls yet they could listen to the conversation clearly because of the loud voices.

"Who?" The second girl asked as she stuffed her lunch into her small mouth.

"The tennis club's regulars! Don't tell me you don't know them!" The first girl said in shocked.

The second girl shook her head. "Not at all."

The first girl slapped her forehead. "Geez, Natsu! People's been talking about them for one week right after our first day yet you still don't know them?"

Natsu, or Natsuko to be exact, shook her head again. "So, who are they? Do you know them, Kyoko-chan?"

"Well, of course I do." The so-called Kyoko girl said proudly. She crossed her arms and begun. "First of all, there is the second year captain, Yukimura Seiichi-senpai. He has beautiful dark blue wavy hair and his skin is as white as porcelain. It's said that he's even prettier than the prettiest girl in school! Despise his slim figure, his charisma as a captain is unquestionable and he's the strongest member of the tennis club at the moment."

"Hmm…" Natsuko mumbled as she sucked on her red chopsticks.

"Then there is Sanada Genichirou-senpai, the vice captain. He's like the exact opposite of Yukimura-senpai. He's really stern and sometimes he looks really scary. Even so, most of his fans say that it's his charm point," Kyoko continued. "Then, Yanagi Renji-senpai. He is also the vice president of the student council. There're also Marui Bunta-senpai who loves sweets and Kuwahara Jackal-senpai the half-Brazillian. I heard that they are best friends since middle school and together they are national level doubles players. The other doubles players are Niou Masaharu-senpai and Yagyuu Hiroshi-senpai. The silver haired Niou-senpai is called the Trickster and Yagyuu-senpai is the Gentleman. They have really different personality yet their combination is as good as Marui-senpai and Kuwahara-senpai." She took a deep breath and continued. "Last but not the least is Kirihara Akaya-kun. He's a first year yet he's already a regular after beating the previous regular who's a third year. See, don't they sound really- Hey! Are you even listening?"

"Uh… Basically there're seven second years and one first years, right?" Natsuko scratched her head and tried to remember what her friend had just told her. "And all of them sound really awesome…"

Kyoko skeptically raised a brow. The girl who sat in front of her might not even remember all of the names. "Well, I suppose you should see them by yourself so that you'll understand why all of the girls population in this school adore them."

"I… not really interested in this…" Natsuko yawned as she stretched her hands. "If they're _that_ hot, they must at least have a girlfriend or two, right? I don't see any reason to dream of somebody else's boyfriend."

"Well, you're right… But not all of them are taken!" Kyoko defended. "Yukimura-senpai and Sanada-senpai don't have any girlfriend yet."

"Oh well, whatever…." Natsuko replied as she stood up.

Kyoko blinked. "Hey, where are you going?"

"I'm so sleepy. I'm taking a nap at the rooftop before the next class begins," Natsuko explained. "Give me a call in case I oversleep." She then waved a goodbye to Kyoko and lazily strolled out to the corridor.

'Meh, as if those celebrity-like guys would ever took a glance at normal girls like us.' She thought as her legs took her to the south building. 'Anyway, aren't Kyoko and those girls exaggerating too much? Are those guys really _that _stunning? Even make all of the girls here indifferently fall head over heel?' She had seen some _school idols_ in her previous school. Indeed they had been good-looking but for her it hadn't been that much.

Those tennis club's regulars, she bet they were the same as the other so-called school idols.

She walked upstairs and finally arrived at the highest level. She opened a door which led her to the outside. At first she had to narrow her eyes because of the sudden change of lightning, but as time passed by she got used to it and started to look around. The roof top was quite big and spacious; on the other side of she could see green plants.

'Is that a garden?' She asked herself. She then decided to explore that place.

When she was near enough to the garden, she could see a lot of white flowers bloomed in the flower beds. She squatted next to them and rested her head on her knee. They were so pretty. She wondered who took care of them. Whoever he was, he must be a very skillful person so that these flowers could bloom like this.

"Pretty aren't they?"

Suddenly she heard a soothing voice. She raised her head and looked around. Some meters away from her, a guy with dark blue hair was sitting on a white metal bench. A sketch book was in his hand and next to him there was a set of watercolor and various sizes of brushes.

"Cosmos. Just like its name, it brings us at ease only by looking at it." He smiled to her as he talked.

She got petrified. Just who in the earth was talking to her?

He chuckled as he saw her funny expression which was a mix of surprise and awe. Then, as if he could read what was on her mind, he introduced himself. "I'm Yukimura Seiichi, second year. Pleased to meet you."

As she heard that name, her eyes unfocused and her mind suddenly traveled back to some minutes ago when Kyoko had told her about a certain person belonged to the tennis club's regular. Kyoko's voice echoed in her head.

_First of all, there is the second year captain, Yukimura Seiichi-senpai. He has beautiful dark blue wavy hair and his skin is as white as porcelain. It's said that he's even prettier than the prettiest girl in school!_

When she didn't say anything in reply, he placed his sketch book aside, stood up and walked to her. Before she could even process what was happening with her brain, he had already squatted next to him.

"I'm curious, what are you seeing from here? Do you by any chance spot a strange-looking bug?" He asked as his eyes gazed on the flowers in front of them.

She looked at him and blinked several time. "Eh?"

"Hm?" He turned his head and looked at her.

He met her green orbs with his gentle eyes. His eyes' color was darker than his hair, just like the night sky. That his smile was still there, as if it would never disappear. Her mind was completely shut down when she noticed that his face was really close.

"Ah, by the way, can I ask your name?" He asked.

She opened her mouth. She wanted to answer but her voice didn't come out properly.

"I- I… I…"

What was this? It was the first time she had felt this way. Her mind was scattered and she even didn't know what she wanted to say.

"I… You…"

What was this feeling? Why did she suddenly felt so strange?

Was this… love? Did she fall in love? With him?

"I…"

She shut her eyes tightly and clenched her fists. She didn't understand this. She couldn't understand what was happening with herself.

"_Senpai, please be my boyfriend!"_

Huh?

Who… had just said that? Was it… her?

She peeked through her eyelids and saw his smile had disappeared. His eyes were widened and his mouth was slightly opened.

Upon realizing what she had just done, she pressed her hands to her lips. She felt her face was burning and it must be as red as her hair now. She quickly got up and used all of her strength to run as fast as she could. She passed the door and slammed it closed.

Her feet suddenly got numb and she fell onto the floor.

For fifteen years in her life Izumi Natsuko had never believed about such a thing called _love at the first sight._ She had thought it was only exist in fiction books and movies. However, just now she had experienced it! And in advance, she had just confessed that feelings without thinking!

Oh, that shocked face of Yukimura-senpai. She couldn't forget it.

_Just what on earth had she just done!_

* * *

><p><strong>Confession scene, right on the first chapter! How was it? Different from my other OCs, I try to make a spontaneous girl ^^<strong>

**My first priority is still NadeCinde, but I'll try to update this story as well! **

**Please tell me what you think about the first chapter. Was it good or bad?**

**See you! Love, EP :)**


	2. Ch2: Jonquil

**Hello! Thank you for keeping up with this story :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Prince of Tennis**

**Bad English and typos alert! I warned you so don't complain XD Corrections are welcome though!**

**Short chapter is short~**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch2: Jonquil<strong>

"I don't believe this! You confess to Yukimura? _The_ Yukimura Seiichi-senpai?"

"Ssh! Lower your voice!" Natsuko hushed as she felt people were staring at her and Kyoko.

Kyoko pressed her fingers on her mouth and took a glance at their surroundings. She then looked back at her best friend and continued in lower voice. "But you said that you were not interested in any of the tennis regulars!"

"Eh, how to explain this…" Natsuko scratched her head. "Uh, well, I met him yesterday at the rooftop garden. We chatted a little and then BHAM! love suddenly fell from the sky."

Kyoko looked at Natsuko unbelievably. She then closed her eyes as her point finger tapped at her wrinkled forehead. "So you're saying that it's a love at the first sight?"

"Yeah, something like that." Natsuko shrugged.

"And on the top of that, you confessed to him _on_ _reflex._"

Natsuko only _tehe_-ed in reply.

Kyoko sighed. _That's Natsuko for you… _

Oh well, everyone knew that Yukimura was _that_ stunning. He could make any girl fell head over heel only by looking at his pretty face and graceful manner. It was not a big new that someone confessed her love right after the first meeting… though most people chose to be friends and get close with him first before confessing to raise their success rate.

Nevertheless, there wasn't any successor yet…

He turned down all of the confessions, no matter what method the girls chose. He usually said that he wanted to focus on tennis and study, an excuse no one can deny.

"Well, it's not like Yukimura-senpai will pay any attention to such a confession." Kyoko mumbled.

Natsuko blinked. She couldn't really hear what Kyoko were mumbling about. "Huh? What did you say?"

"Nothing." Kyoko lied. She then looked around. More people, or girls to be exact, had gathered around _that_ _place_. "On a very urgent matter," she begun. "Why the heck… are we here? At the girls' tennis club?"

"Well, obviously we're signing up!" Natsuko cheerfully replied.

"Wait! I don't remember agreeing to join this club! I don't even want to!" Kyoko complained. Unlike the hyperactive and rather athletic Natsuko, she was really bad at sport.

Natsuko clung to Kyoko's arm and looked at the other girl like a lost puppy. "But Kyoko-chan, I don't know anyone here and I don't wanna be alone~"

Kyoko glared at her friend, whose personality always changed 180 degrees at time like this. "Still, why should we join in?"

"Because… Because…" Natsuko tried to find the right words in attempt of persuading Kyoko. "Because I heard Yukimura-senpai plays tennis as well and I will be better if we, I mean he and I, do the same sport?"

Kyoko shook Natsuko off then flicked the girl on the head. "Stupid! You won't get close to him this way. This club has tons of members and there's no guarantee that he'll notice you among those girls. Moreover, you can't even watch him during the practice because you'll have your own training menu and the boys' and girls' courts are separated."

Natsuko yelped because of the sudden pain on her forehead. "What should I do then?"

Nah, that was a difficult question… Only God knew the answer.

* * *

><p>Not so far from the girls' tennis club, the regulars of boys' tennis club chatted as they were heading to their own club.<p>

"Hey, hey! I heard that Yukimura got a confession from a freshman." Marui said, arms behind the head. On the past two years, the regulars had become more than just teammates. They were close friends now and could casually talk about girls and such even when Sanada was around.

"That was pretty fast." Niou whistled. "It's only one week and you've already conquered one."

"Buchou's really popular, isn't he? To get a girl in such a short amount of time… I'm so jealous." Akaya said in envy.

"Akaya, Jun will be mad if she hears about what you've just said." Yanagi reminded the younger guy.

Akaya pouted as Yanagi mentioned his girlfriend's name. "Don't tell her about it! Especially you two!" He yelled, glaring at Marui and Niou who were smirking at him.

Yukimura only smiled watching his friends' daily antics.

"I pity that girl though, to be turned town on her first week at high school."The melodramatic Jackal said as he gazed on the cherry trees. Her spring ended too soon… or that was what he thought.

"Eh, what are you saying? I didn't turn her down." Yukimura replied.

"Wait, so you accept her confession? FOR REAL?" Everyone asked in unison, eyes wide open. (Well, everyone except Sanada who seemed not interested in this topic at all.)

"Eh, it's not like that either." Yukimura chuckled, amused by their reaction.

The boys stared at him in confusion. "What do you mean?" One of them asked.

"It's just that she went away before I could say anything in reply." He explained.

"Such a strange girl," Akaya commented. "What's the point of confession if one doesn't get any reply?"

"That's rude Akaya-kun," Yagyuu scolded the freshman. He pushed his glasses on the bridge of his nose then added. "Maybe she only wanted to tell Yukimura-kun that she liked him and that's all."

"Well, sorry for that Yagyuu-senpai. I just think that she's weird." Akaya shrugged.

Yukimura smiled at the childish boy. "It's just too bad that I don't know her name. She looks like an interesting girl."

"Hey, by any chance do you think he likes her too?" Marui whispered to Niou.

"Well, wanna make a bet?" The trickster dared.

While Niou and Marui were secretly betting on whether Yukimura liked that girl or not, the boys passed the girls' tennis club's court. Suddenly Yukimura stopped walking. Wondering what happened; the others stopped to and looked at their captain.

"That girl…" The bluehead muttered as he saw a familiar figure stood near the club entrance.

* * *

><p>Natsuko forehead wrinkled as she forced her head to think. She was deep in her thought that she failed to notice that the girls around her suddenly started squealing and took photos with their cell phones until Kyoko nudged her. She was about to protest to her best friend when a <em>certain someone<em> approached her.

"Hello." Someone greeted. She looked up and got surprised. Her eyes nearly popped out when she saw the Yukimura-senpai in front of her.

Wait, was this a dream? She quickly pinched her cheek, hard. She winced when she felt the pain. Okay, this is _real._ Yukimura-senpai really talked to her.

"What are you doing?" His question broke her chain of thought.

"N- Nothing!" She answered as she rubbed her check. Oh, he must have seen her pinching her own cheek! That was really embarrassing!

He chuckled. "You're so funny."

"Eh, I guess I am." She grinned sheepishly.

"So, do you play tennis?" He asked again.

"Uh, well, actually I've only tried it once or twice in the past." She replied groggily. She did hope that she could talk more with him, but it was way too early for her! On the top of that, she really didn't understand anything about tennis.

"Why do you take up tennis then?"

_God, please help me! I want to make a good impression on him but why he keeps asking about tennis and my not-so-pure intention to join the club?_

"Because… Because… Because it looks fun!"

Such an unconvincing answer. She knew it sounded really really lame, but was the only answer she could think of. Secretly glancing at him, she could see a slight change on his face. Oh great, he must be thinking that she was the weirdest person on earth. Felling really embarrassed, she didn't dare to looked at him and stared at her shoes instead. She wished that there had been a very deep hole underneath her so that she could have hidden there for the rest of her life.

"Right, tennis is fun." He suddenly said, much to her surprise. She quickly looked up and saw him smiling at her.

Wait, did he really buy her saying?

"It's okay if you can't play well yet. I'm sure that you'll get better in no time." He encouraged her. He then paused for a while, looked like he was thinking about something. After a while, he opened his mouth again and said. "I can help you if you want. I know a very nice court near here. We can go there on weekends."

Natsuko felt that her heart stopped beating.

What… What had he just said?

Had he just said _'we'_ and _'weekends'_?

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I guess that you're thinking that Yukimura is kinda strange here (and OOC). There's a reason for that and it'll be explained later. (Some of you might have found out about it because of the keywords~)<strong>

**Hey, do you think that the regulars should call each other by the first names? :D**

**Thank you for reading. Please review and tell me your opinion on this chapter. Concrits are welcomed! **

**See ya!**


	3. Ch3: Narcissus

**Hello there, the _puricrastinating_ EP here! XD I should've done my homework instead buy I didn't feel like to. So, here you go the third chapter.**

**Disclaimer: PoT and the canons belong to Konomi-sensei, OCs belong to meeh~**

**Bad English and typos! I've warned ya~**

**Warning: Natsuko is an idiot.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch3: Narcissus<strong>

On the next Saturday, Natsuko got ready for her _first date_. The redhead stood in the middle of her bedroom. Her denim mini skirt fluttered as she turned around in front of a full-length mirror. She checked her white printed t-shirt to make sure that it wasn't rumpled, and then wore a baby blue long sleeved bolero with silver lining atop of it. She took a hair elastic from a drawer beside her bed and tied her reddish brown hair up in a bun, which was her signature hairstyle. After wearing some colorful hairclips which matched the rainbow image on her t-shirt, she gazed on her reflection.

"Perfect." She smiled to herself contently. Once she wore her tennis shoes, she would look sporty yet still chic at the same time. She wondered what Yukimura would say when he saw her. Would the older guy praise him? She giggled as she imagined him looked at her in fascination.

"Yukimura-senpai~" she squealed imagining his gentle smile. It was still like a dream that the idol would ever ask her out… even though it was only a tennis practice, even though the rest of the regulars would be there as well… According to Kyoko and her 'data book', she was the first girl he ever asked out. Did it mean he also like her? Why? How?

" Don't tell me… Senpai fell in love on the first sight as well?" She cupped her apple red cheeks as heat crawled up through them. "Aw, silly me. It can't be true!" But… But! He had asked her out on their second encounter, not to mention that he didn't know a thing about her as well as her name.

He must have seen _something_ in her. Something unusual that made her different from other girls.

She dropped herself onto her bed. "Oh my God! I can't believe this!" She squealed again, loudly.

"Oh, shut up, Natsu!" She heard her elder brother groaned. She quickly put her hand on her lips. It seemed that she had shouted out way too loud that she even woke up the heavy sleeper next door.

"Sorry, bro!" She apologized. She then got up and gazed on a cloak on the wall. By that time, she realized that she was late for the date. "Oh, no! I'm late!"

"Natsu!" Her brother protested again, but this time she ignored him. She was busy mending the hair bun. She then took her tennis bag (after making sure that her racket and spare clothes were there) and ran downstairs.

She rushed into the dining room and took a slice of toasted bread on the table. Her parents gave her questioning looks when she did so as it was rare for their daughter to be up early in the morning, especially because it was Saturday.

"I'm off!" She said (or shouted to be precise) to them. Stuffing her breakfast into her mouth, she wore her shoes and went to the court where Yukimura had promised her to teach some tennis.

* * *

><p>Natsuko panted heavily as she entered a sport centre. People looked skeptically at her as she walked to the front office. She then asked the receptionist where the tennis court that was reserved under Yanagi's name was. The older lady told her to go to the second door on the left where the tennis courts were. Each court had an alphabet so Natsuko only need to find court with a G on its gate. Natsuko thanked the receptionist. She walked pass the second door just like what she had been told and…<p>

She regretted why she hadn't asked more about where the court _precisely_ was... or perhaps asked for a map.

There were a lot of tennis courts there and it wasn't easy to find where the right court was. "Court G… Court G…" She mumbled as she looked over the numbers on each court's gate. "Urgh, why is it so difficult to find it?" She was already late for the appointment yet _this _made her even later. Hope Yukimura wouldn't get angry.

Should she find someone to ask for the direction? Yes, it was a very good idea! She turned around, thinking to find some middle-aged men she passed a while ago and suddenly bumped into someone.

"Ouch!" She yelped. Then she realized what had happened and quickly bowed. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I wasn't paying attention either." The person replied as she picked up a bottle from the floor which had been accidentally dropped as they had collided.

Natsuko looked at the other girl. She was probably on the same age as Natsuko though way taller than her and had dark brown hair in boyish cut. Natsuko might have mistaken her as a guy if she hadn't heard her voice.

"Well then, excuse me." The girl bid good bye and turned around, but Natsuko shouted and stopped her.

"Wait!"

The short haired girl looked questioningly at her. "What?"

"Uh, no, it's just… I wonder if you mind showing me where the Court G was." Natsuko said.

The other girl widened her eyes. She looked really surprised when she heard Natsuko's request "Why do you look for _that _court?"

"Huh?" Natsuko blinked, confused by the question. "I have a reservation there -well actually it was my friend who does- but it wasn't much different. What's wrong with that?"

The other girl tilted her head and thought for a while. "Oh!" She suddenly shouted after awhile. "You must be _that girl_! Sorry, I didn't mean to be rude or anything." She grinned then instructed Natsuko to go with her. "Follow me. I'll take you there."

Natsuko was still confused on what happened but decided to follow her. This person was willing to take her to the court after all, and this would save more time than looking for it alone.

"By the way, I'm Anzai Jun." Jun introduced herself as they walked together.

"My name is Izumi Natsuko." Natsuko replied.

They chatted a little (at this point, Natsuko had forgotten about her being late) and from their conversation, Natsuko learnt that Jun was a very nice and friendly girl. She felt like they could become friends if they had chance to spent more time together. She was about to asked what school Jun went to when the other girl suddenly stopped.

"Here we are!" Jun cheerfully announced. Natsuko stopped beside her then realized that they were standing in front of a gate. She looked up and saw alphabet _G_ hanging above it. Jun then opened it and strolled in, much to Natsuko's surprised.

Wait! Why did she..?

"What you took so long?" She heard someone questioned. At first she was panicked as she remembered how late she was, but then she realized that it wasn't her the person was talking to. It was Jun.

"Sorry~" Jun said as she approached a blackhead who was sitting on the bleacher. He looked quite irritated, but then his expression softened when Jun offered him the drinks in her hand. "The nearby vending machine is broken so I had to go to the cafeteria." She explained. "Oh, but you see, I met_ her_ on my way here!" She gestured to Natsuko who was still standing at the gate, wasn't sure what to do.

"_Her_?" For the first time Kirihara Akaya as well as the rest of people there noticed Natsuko's presence. Marui, Jackal, Niou and Yagyuu who were playing doubles stopped and turned to see her, as well as Yanagi who acted as the umpire for their match. A group of girls who were previously chatting also looked at her. Some raised their eyebrows, some looked at her curiously.

Suddenly Natsuko felt a heavy pressure on her back as pairs of eyes stared at her. They were Yukimura's friends. She must make good impression on them!

"Uhm, h- hello there." She tried to greet them but no one replied.

Okay, she failed.

"Oh, Izumi-chan." Finally she heard a very familiar voice. There he was, the mood saver, her savior (wait, that was exaggerating!), Yukimura Seiichi. "I was worried because you hadn't shown up."

"I'm really sorry, senpai. I got… lost." She confessed. It was embarrassing but it was better than making up some excuse. She didn't want to make him even more worried by lying.

Wait a second! Hadn't he said that he had gotten _worried_? He had, hadn't he?

'Oh my God, does it mean he really has a special feeling for me?' She got dazzled.

He shook his head. "It's okay. Is this the first time you visit this place? I'm sorry I didn't know. I should have drawn you a map."

'Awwwwww, doesn't he really care about me?'

She was in her own world.

"Let's get going, shall we? Take out your racket. Oh, you can place your bag there," he pointed at a corner which was occupied by about ten tennis bags. "I'll teach you how to swing properly."

"Oka- WAIT!" She finally got back to the real world when she realized something. "I need to change my clothes first."

"Tarundoru!" Sanada, who had been listening to their conversation with the others, suddenly exclaimed. "You must be prepared beforehand. Don't you know how much time you've wasted?"

"I'm so sorry." She squeaked then ran exiting the court as fast as her feet could take her. Actually she didn't know where the changing room was, but she was afraid of that Sanada guy. It was as if he would have bitten her if she had stayed _unprepared _there any longer.

So scary!

* * *

><p>"Now, Sanada. You didn't have to scare her away." Yukimura chuckled.<p>

Sanada frowned and replied sternly. "I didn't." He then turned around and walked to the court where he and Yukimura had been playing before.

Yukimura just smiled and followed his friend. He knew Sanada hadn't meant to but this guy was really hopeless. He better learnt how to be nice to others.

At the bleachers, the girls started whispering to each other.

"I can't believe she is _the girl_? I thought she would be _a little bit_ prettier." One of them started. She was really modest with blonde curly hair and unnatural pink eyes. Her sculptured point finger tapped on her glossy lips as she eyed the blue haired guy to make sure he wasn't listening.

A girl with deep purple hair nodded slightly. "Um, to tell you the truth I was also expecting a perfect, beautiful girl with graceful manner as she's the one Yukimura-san chose."

"We shouldn't judge a book by its cover." The oldest girl in the group reminded.

"Senpai is right," Jun encouraged her friends. "I've chatted with her and she seems to be a nice girl. I'm sure there's something special in her that attracts our Yukimura-senpai. Don't you think so?" She asked to two girls who hadn't voiced their opinions yet.

"Beats me." One with spectacles said nonchalantly while the younger twin tailed girl next to her stayed silent and just pouted as if she wasn't amused by the new girl's existence.

"Ugh, girls and their talks." Akaya, who was also sitting on the bleacher, stood up and walked away.

Jun scowled at her boyfriend. "Who asked you to eavesdrop?"

"Wait! I was waiting for you! Don't you remember we promised to have a sparring match?" He protested.

She stood in front of him, face to face. She was almost as tall as him, only ten centimeters apart. "I do, but the courts are still occupied by the seniors so just sit like a good boy and let me talk to my friends."

"You-"

"Okay, time's up! You two are too loud." The blonde gal said as she and the rest of the girls stood up and left the bleachers.

"Where are you going?" Jun asked as they walked pass her and Akaya.

"We're going to get some drinks," the purplehead answered. "We don't play tennis after all. Bye!"

They then asked the guys whether they also wanted drinks or not and left.

* * *

><p>"Okay, so where's the court again?" Natsuko asked to herself. She had managed to find the changing room but she was now lost and couldn't find the court… again.<p>

'This is horrible. That capped guy will shout at me again for sure.' She felt helpless. She squatted then pressed her forehead onto her knees. Closing her eyes she tried to recall which path she had taken back then. She tried and tried but she couldn't get it. She had taken so many random paths and perhaps moved in a circle.

"What are you doing?"

She looked up as she heard the question and saw the purple haired girl squatted in front of her.

"Are you sick?" The girl asked again.

Natsuko quickly stood up and denied. "Ah! No! No! I'm perfectly fine."

"Oh, okay then." The other girl also stood up. "We're going to the cafeteria. See you." She waved to Natsuko and leaved with the girls.

Natsuko waved awkwardly at them before she realized the crucial matter she had. Stupid her, she should have asked them where the court was! She was about to call them when the most mature looking girl suddenly turned to her. She said, "If you're looking for the court, it's two courts away from here."

Natsuko quickly looked at a nearby court and found out that it was court E. Suddenly she felt an urge to bang her head to the railings. It was deadly embarrassing. They must be laughing at her now! She hoped that there was a very deep hole right in front of her so that she could hide there for the rest of her life.

* * *

><p><strong>Basically she ruined her <em>tennis date.<em> Tsk tsk tsk.**

**If you're confused, actually there are two courts in _Court G. _The sport centre was really really huge because I can make it so ;D**

**New OCs! I only give out Jun's name for now so that you can remember her and the names don't get mixed up. The others' will be introduced on the next chapters. Kyoko will also tell you who they are and what kind of people they are so stay tuned!**

**If you read Confiturembourg, you might already know who the blonde gal is ^^**

**Review please!**


	4. DISCONTINUED

**Discontinued**

And so, out of blue EP's going to inform you that she's discontinuing this story, as well as her other POT stories. Well, at least putting them on long hiatus. I'm so sorry. I have several reasons for this. First of all, I'm not interested in this fandom anymore and moving on to other fandom. Second, I'm sick of OCs as main characters. Third, well this is more like a personal issue but I doubt I can write any romance for the time being.

I'm so sorry for breaking my promise of completing this story. I'm also really sorry for being such an irresponsible author. It's okay if you can't forgive me. Still, I want to apologize for what I've done and what can't be done. Thank you very much of all of your support up until now. Perhaps we'll meet again someday, perhaps we'll not. Only God knows.

P.S. This is my new penname.

P.S.S. Just in case you're interested in Hunter x Hunter fic, please check out my latest work. (Shameless advertisement.)

XOXO,

EcstaticPetenshi


End file.
